


Cross Collared

by InerrantErotica



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Collars, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: In a world where public sex is permitted only after a thorough education in the responsibilities and obligations, students Jordan and Nathan prepare for their upcoming oral exam. The problem is... they're both Oboediens- the submissive caste that are trained to give pleasure instead of receive it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Cross Collared

‘PLINK-INK!’ went Jordan’s spoon as she dropped it into her (now emptied) bowl of cereal. Pressing down upon it with her thumb to keep it in place, she lifted the bowl to her lips and slowly slurped up the milk.

She set it down a moment later, her amber eyes fixated on the news. She was a petite girl, slender of frame, with wavy brown hair down to her shoulders and a cute… mousiness to her face- where her mouth was often pursed very small.

She was watching the morning forecast, since she planned to go to the mall that afternoon. The meteorologist was dressed very professionally- in a ball gag and suit jacket over a lingerie bustier, with a pencil skirt and stockings. From her skirt ran a wire, taped to her thigh and disappearing off the edge of the screen. With a long plastic pointer, she wordlessly went over each day’s forecast- with only a few muffled moans vaguely making out the days of the week.

When the camera turned back to the anchor, he held a controller in his hand- with a wire identical to the one disappearing up her skirt. “Thanks, Cindy.” He said with a smile, cranking up the dial on his remote and producing a concert of muffled pleasure off-camera.

The doorbell rang and Jordan’s attention was instantly brought to the front door. She got up and peered through the curtains out the window. The girl was dressed in baggy pajama pants and a big white tee that hung off her slender body.

“Daaaad!” She called, “I think the mail-lady wants to come in!”

“Could you let her in?” He called from the kitchen.

She hopped up out of her chair and threw open the door. The mailwoman had a wide smile as she leaned into the entrance. A tall dark-skinned beauty with frizzy ebon hair… and a choker around her neck that seemed resembled a clerical collar- the distinctive identifier of a Praevalens. Her uniform, on any other woman, would have seemed plain and unassuming, but upon her it seemed incapable of repressing the sheer power of her sexuality. Her large breasts seemed to strain the buttons- like they’d pop at any moment.

“Morning, Jordan.” She cooed, “Mind if I come in?”

“Help yourself.” The girl nodded, “I’ve gotta get ready for class.”

“If I don’t see you, good luck with your studies!” Her dad called out from the other room.

…  
…  
…

“Almost… hgnh! ...there!” Jordan suddenly felt a release of tension as she got her butt plug all the way in.

Next up, the front. Jordan pulled out a blue dildo. The school-issued dildos were pretty high-tech, only available to students who have moved on from the ‘smart-fiber’ underwear. It was self-lubricating, oozing out a seemingly inexhaustible supply of pleasurable fluids from tiny pores in the material. It kind of looked like a flexible baseball bat, with a long shaft ending in a phallic head, and then a smaller and narrower handle. About ten inches in total, with a ring three inches away from its narrow end.

Biting her lip, she put the head in first… “Mmh!” and then wedged it in nice and deep. Keeping it in with two fingers on the handle, Jordan went over to her drawer and grabbed the remote control.

The controller had a glass display like a smart-phone. After a few swipes and taps, she got to the controls for the dildo and told it to ‘burrow’. It flexed and curved inside her body, wedging itself nice and snug right against her g-spot, “Nngh!”

A press of a button labeled ‘secure’ later- and the ring separating the handle and the shaft began to bulge and enlarge- forming a ball that made her womanhood look a bit… puffier from the outside. More importantly, it kept the dildo from ever falling out, even during strenuous activity. Only two inches of the handle could be seen…

She tested the stimulation features… and with a swipe of her thumb on the controller, the dildo pushed up against her g-spot with the precision of a finger but the shape of a cock. “Mmmh!~”

Perfect! 

All aspiring Oboediens were required to have some kind of ‘stimulator’ like this, but the plug wasn’t a part of the dress code- just a little something extra. The choice of stimulator was the most permissive part of the dress-code, ranging from the smart-panties that massaged their wearer from the outside to automatic dildos like this one. Male Oboediens could also wear underwear (panties or briefs) to stimulate them, but the overachieving students wore ‘sliding rings’ that, just like the dildos, were self-lubricating and self-propelled.

Occasionally Jordan wondered what it would feel like to have a penis… and to have one of those devices sliding up and down her shaft all day in class. She couldn’t imagine getting the ‘Perfect Conversion’ procedure done… but sometimes, when she was aroused enough to get her clit really big- Jordan held it between her thumb and index finger and stroked it like a penis.

The rest of her uniform was a combination of priestly and studious. White and blue, just like her panties, with accents in gold. Her skirt was sheer, tinted white and half transparent. She wore a white see-through dress shirt, and over that the standard issue was a crop top fashioned like overalls, with suspenders going over the girls’ shoulders and criss-crossing in the back. Over THAT, one more item of clothing was required. Covering the shoulders and arms, but with a slit in the center to allow more endowed girls room to breathe (and tantalize), a nun’s wimple.

The last item was a dark blue wrapping that went around the waist and descended all the way down to the ankles. It came in two fashions- one was like a loincloth that covered the front and back but left the girls’ hips and thighs exposed. The other was the opposite- covering the legs but leaving the front exposed, like an open dress.

Jordan preferred the latter. Everyone could see how dedicated she was by the little blue dildo handle sticking out of her sex… but the butt plug remained obscured- because that was her little secret!~

She put on her white thigh-high socks and slipped into her shoes, looking herself over in the mirror. Only thing that was missing was her collar. She had a special case for it all ready to go. A lacy little thing, cute and delicate-looking but containing an incredible amount of technology for its size. It was mostly featureless except for the crest and the ‘sync-light’ next to it.

Tempting as it was, wearing it outside of school was against the rules. Not until she was fully ordained as an Oboediens. Soon, she thought to herself…

Jordan ran downstairs, peeking her head into the kitchen just for a moment. Long enough to grab a piece of toast and short enough not to interfere with the act of carnal delight playing out between her father and the mailwoman.

She left the scene, sneaking out of the house as it began to fill with the aggressive and domineering sounds of the woman’s gratification.

…  
…  
…

A low level hum carried through the classroom. The boys and girls softly mewled and moaned, squirming in their seats. Classroom etiquette still had to be maintained- and speaking out of turn would get you a chiding.

No one here wanted to slack off or fail. For those who enrolled, the Academy was the final and most important part of the education system. Before heading off to college, students who wanted to be either Praevalens or Oboediens had to demonstrate that they could responsibly hold the privilege.

Each class had two teachers from the opposite group- generally male and female to best suit their varied student body. In Advanced World Religions for Oboediens, Jordan had Mister Pierce and Miss Rios. They were known to be pretty tough on their students, in an already tough class.

Mr. Pierce led the lecture, writing on the smart-board while Ms. Rios patrolled the classroom with a remote control in her hand. They both wore the clerical collars of their Praevalens designation, while all the students wore their own lacy Oboediens counterpart. Pierce wore a priestly scapular over a dress shirt and pants, with suspenders and a pair of black gloves. He was tall, the tallest man Jordan had ever seen in person, with a high-fade haircut that seemed to make him just a little bit taller. His black hair had just a hint of grey at the temples, but he was still quite handsome.

Rios was much younger, in her twenties by their estimation, and wore a robe like a dress. It was so tight on her figure that her nipples poked through the fabric and observers could clearly make out the shape of her vulva and behind the navy blue silk. It was likely made of the same smart-fabric as the beginners’ panties were- being tight where it needed to be while loose and flowing where fashion demanded. Parting her cleavage was a long tie with a cross pin towards the bottom. She was a buxom latina with curly hair that arched under her cheeks and a dark complexion. Every day, she seemed to like pink lipstick and had a pearl stud in her nose.

“Time to see who actually did the homework over break.” Pierce said, writing out the word ‘Pratītyasamutpāda’ on the board and leaning upon his lectern, “Let’s bump up to four, shall we?”

Rios nodded, pulling out a remote control adjusting the dial.

Jordan felt her dildo begin to whirr and buzz, vibrating faster now. A little motion was added too- as it slid back and forth against her sensitive g-spot. She bit her lip and winced… but the other students were far less composed. A cacophony of moans erupted.

“Hey, hey, quiet down!” Rios said, “Pay attention.”

After the class regained control of their voices, Pierce continued with the lecture, “Who can define this term for me? Bonus points if you can pronounce it on the first try.”

Jordan immediately shot her hand up, but the student next to her was faster. Nate was blonde and green-eyed, with quite a boyish face to him and a girly figure. He seemed like a natural Oboediens, effeminate and submissive. His uniform consisted of a tabard over a sailor-style top and, unlike most male students who went with the shorts- he wore bloomers that accentuated his smooth pale legs. She competed with him for the role of the top student in the class, and she knew he was just as much an overachiever as she was- he too wore a plug and had an automatic ring on… she’d seen it traveling up and down his length whenever he got hard and had to stand in front of the class.

“Nathan!” Pierce called out.

He stood up, showing off his arousal as he answered, “Pratītyasamutpāda is the assertion in Buddhism that the only things that are real are those with both a cause and that create a cause in turn.”

“Mmm.” The teacher hummed, “That’s close but I don’t like it. Can someone tell me why?”

As if reading his mind, Rios cranked up the dial on her remote one more level- up to five. Each student’s stimulators were especially calibrated to their bodies. In terms of actual movement and intensity, a five for Jordan wasn’t the same as a five for anyone else. It was, however, roughly the same amount of pleasure. Despite their collars’ small size, the back of it could read their brain waves and a myriad of other metrics without any invasiveness. It was this technological wizardry that allowed the system to operate as flawlessly as it did.

The rest of the class began to clutch at their desks, knees shaking, mouths agape, breathing harder and moaning louder. Nate and Jordan, despite experiencing the same level of pleasure as everyone else, did manage to compose themselves.

“Oh, come on!” Rios taunted, “We’re only at five. In the real world, a Praevalens isn’t always going to take it easy on you. You have to be able to focus on your tasks.”

Jordan bit her lip. She thought she knew the answer… but didn’t want to raise her hand. Part of it was that she didn’t want to answer incorrectly in front of everyone, to try and be a show-off and fail miserably. Another part of it was that she kind of liked being at a five…

“We’ll keep going up until someone can answer Mister Pierce’s question.” Rios said, dialing it up to six!

“Unnghh! Miss Rios, I’m-” one of the male students began to shout, grabbing the edges of his desks and shaking uncontrollably.

“Darrel, you’re going to fail this class if you keep cumming early!” The woman replied.

“Oh fuck!” He moaned, throwing his head up in the air.

“Language!” She admonished, stepping closer to him, “Stand up! Present for the class!”

He stood up immediately. Jordan looked over curiously, rubbing her knees together. When a student was on the verge of popping like he was- they had to stand and bring attention to it. It was a test of sorts. Often, the shame of failing in front of everyone would help abate their passions and help them get their body under control. He unbuckled his shorts and let his bulge out to the open air. His black smart-underwear was straining.

For an Oboediens, Jordan always thought Darrel was kinda too well hung… and the thing about him? He never passed the test. Moments after he presented himself, his underwear got even darker in spots… and then white globs shot through! Spurt, spurt, spurt, laying thick and heavy all over his notes.

The sight of it sent a few of the other students over the edge. Mostly girls. They all stood up as well, lifting up their transparent skirts or pulling aside their robes to show the whole class their weakness.

A cacophony of orgasmic moans swept through the room, girls and boys alike shouting and gasping and squirming in their seats. Jordan felt herself succumbing to it a bit… but she endured. She wasn’t going to fail this test!

“Settle down! Class!” Pierce commanded, raising his fingers up to the air and snapping, “Quiet!”

“We’ll go back down to three if someone can tell me what Nathan missed!” He said, even though half the class wasn’t listening.

Jordan raised her hand. Whenever he called on her, she blushed a little… and moments after she volunteered, Pierce pointed at her.

She stood up, even as the handle of her vibrator was a blur sticking out of her pussy, dripping and flinging her juices against her thighs and the interior of her see-through skirt.

“It’s more accurate to say ‘that the only things that can be said to be real are those with causes and effects. Pratītyasamutpāda is an etymological- ngh!” She winced. A sudden spike in arousal and stimulation!

Her eyes shot over to Miss Rios. The older woman was smiling with her fingers on the controls of Jordan’s devices in particular.

“-an…. etymological, not an ontological, c-classification.” Jordan said, her voice quaking a bit under the pressure.

“Good girl.” Pierce said, turning back to the board and writing out the next term. A wave of relief swept over the whole class as Rios dropped them all back down to three, “Miss Rios, could you prepare disciplinary slips for all the students who just came?’

“Of course.” The woman cooed.

…  
…  
…

At the end of class, Jordan was busy putting her notebook away into her backpack when Pierce declared, “I hope you’ve all been preparing for the Oral exam on Friday! It’s almost a third of your total grade.”

Jordan blanched at the thought. It was the one assignment she feared… Sure, she had practiced on her dildos religiously, but they didn’t offer her any feedback on her performance. Miss Rios explicitly said being able to deepthroat wasn’t all there was to giving a strong Oral exam. That was a common mistake students made.

On top of that, she’d have to write an essay. The other mistake aspiring Oboediens made was that they’d overprepare for the fellatio and underprepare for the academic side of the exam.

The whole thing was a source of considerable stress. Most students studied and practiced with their Praevalens friends leading up to the Oral Exam but… that was just it- she didn’t have any friends in the other class. Sure, she could probably just ASK a random guy during gym or something but… that was too embarrassing!

…  
…  
…

After school let out, Jordan threw her bookbag in the back seat of her car (an old four door lemon she got second-hand) and got into the driver’s seat. She adjusted the rear view mirror… and caught herself!

She still had her collar on. Usually, the dismissal bell was the signal for everyone to take it off, but she was distracted with some thorough note-taking. Jordan blushed at the thought of being caught out in public wearing it.

The Academy put a lot of trust in her to even possess a collar before she graduated. Just like the ‘Stand and present’ command, it was a test of the aspiring Oboediens’ ability to restrain themselves. They could wear the collar at school or at home to get used to it… but wearing it outside was grounds for expulsion! The Academy uniform was fashionable even after graduation, so most people only trusted the collar.

She took it off and placed it back in the case. Jordan wasn’t going to the mall just for leisure- she was going to stop by the sex shop to buy something to study with. It was a little expensive, but she had been saving up to buy a trainer dildo. As if explicitly designed for the Oral exam, it was uncannily realistic- complete with lifelike balls and a total arousal system, allowing the phallus to go from completely soft to completely hard… and even to cum just like a real man! They had a variety of difficulty levels, both in size and in sensitivity. She watched a video once where it took the reviewer a whole twenty minutes to make it cum on the hardest setting!

The girl couldn’t think of much else as she made her way through the parking lot, in the elevator, and into the mall proper. She passed by a male Praevalens bending over a younger male Oboediens in the garage. They gave her one look, noted the absence of a collar, and the dominant man gave her a friendly wave.

She waved back with a cheerful smile.

According to her history class, years ago before the ‘Usum liberi’ doctrine was implemented, people barely spoke to each other in public. She once saw a video of a whole train full of commuters and nearly everyone was silent! It sounded absolutely absolutely dreadful.

These days, even if you never got a collar to participate in the doctrine, you could always strike up a conversation with someone about the topic almost everyone had something to say about; sex.

“Let me- ngh! -know if you need- hngh! -anything!” The cashier at the sex shop said as she bounced on a customer’s cock behind the counter. Jordan giggled a bit at the pair. She had that total goth aesthetic going on- with jet black hair, lots of piercings, a dark shirt and a plaid skirt. Her Praevalens? He was definitely on the preppy side, with blonde hair and a scarf over his open dress jacket.

Despite how different they were, Jordan noted that the sync-lights on their collars were both bright green. It indicated near perfect sexual compatibility. They were both enjoying themselves immensely!

Jordan got to the aisle where the trainer dildos were and noted… it was completely barren.

Her eyes went wide and she gasped. Could it be… they were sold out because of the exam? Perhaps a bit too quick to admit defeat, she let out a deep sigh as her shoulders sank. There was nothing wrong with interrupting the cashier to ask her to check the back of the store for some but… well, Jordan was perhaps a bit defeatist.

“Something the matter, Jordan?” A familiar voice cooed behind her.

She whirled around to see… Miss Rios! -and what’s more, she wasn’t wearing her usual Praevalens collar. Jordan blinked, thinking her whole world had somehow turned upside down. Rios was wearing an Oboediens choker!

“M-miss Rios… I, uh! Umm.” Jordan began to stammer.

“Relax. We’re not at school and I’m not dominating you.” The older woman said with a soft smile and a tap on the girl’s arm.

“Y-your collar…”

“Don’t get mixed up and think this changes anything in class, but I am qualified to wear both.” Rios replied, pulling out the much more familiar clerical collar, “Sometimes I feel submissive too. Besides, I think it makes me a better teacher if I understand both perspectives.”

“Wow.” Jordan blinked, “You’re incredible!”

The woman softly laughed, “Please. Say… you weren’t here to buy one of those trainers, were you?”

The girl bit her lip and looked away, digging into the ground with her toe.

“Waste of money if you ask me.” Rios sighed, “I guess it would be handy to have something adjustable, but nothing can substitute the real thing. If you want to be able to tackle a variety of situations, why not just get, say, five or six of your Praevalens classmates together for a blowbang?”

Jordan blushed and put her hands up to her cheeks. It wasn’t the sex that embaressed her… but the thought of having five or six friends to call upon for such a favor. “I don’t really know if…” she trailed off.

A man grabbed her teacher’s arm. He seemed rather forceful, and Jordan expected her teacher to bite off his head at such a transgression! But the sync-light beamed green… Miss Rios liked being treated this way!

“Over there.” She murmured, nodding her head to a cozy cushioned bench outside the store, “Let me talk to my student, okay?”

“Sure thing.” He replied, sitting down and pulling out his cock.

As she stroked him to arousal, Miss Rios interrogated Jordan like she was still in class. A little less formal, and gentler, but as an educator, she took her duties very seriously, even off the clock like this. “What’s wrong? The woman asked, “You could do it during gym class if you’d like.”

“Well, I…” Jordan shook her head, “...I don’t know if any of the boys would want me as their study partner.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” The woman said, rubbing his cock against her cheek and her lips as she spoke, “You’re a straight A student, you know. Any one of them would be lucky to get to practice on you.”

Another man soon joined them, unzipping his pants and pulling out his own cock, long and dark. Rios got up on her knees and put her butt in the air for him. Pulling back her robes, he soon helped himself to her ass, sending her whole body rocking.

“That’s just it.” Jordan mumbled, “Our sync-lights always pop up amber… or even red.”

“Ooh.” Rios sighed, half in pleasure and half in compassionate woe, “Well, it can be intimidating for young Praevalens. Not all of them have the confidence to dominate someone they view as more talented than themselves.”

Jordan blushed at the compliment. Another man joined their little discussion, standing behind the bench. As Jordan collected her own thoughts and feelings for a response, Rios went to work sucking him off. He grabbed her hair, wrapping the ebon strands in his balled up fist. Still green lights all around.

As a pair of heavy balls slapped against the other woman’s chin, Jordan murmured her reply, “But… I want to be the best! It’s not my fault they can’t handle it.”

Rios pulled the cock out of her mouth with a wet pop and started jerking it off. The man groaned and started cumming all over the side of her face even she spoke, “It’s one thing for an Oboediens to just be receptive to domination… but the best of them inspire it! Encourage it.”

Then she lowered her head and started choking herself on her first partner, dripping cum down her cheek all the way down her jaw.

“I know, I know…” Jordan fumbled with her fingers. That was the paradox of the ‘Usum liberi’ system. Some of the world’s most powerful people were Oboediens. Their ability to entice and compel another person to dominate them was in of itself a form of persuasive power. Mister Pierce and Miss Rios warned her all the time that her emphasis on technical performance was only half of it.

Rios took a hot load down her throat, her lips clamped tight around the man’s base. Some cum shot out her nose moments before she pulled up off of him and rubbed it clean. The man behind her grabbed the teacher under the legs and hoisted her off, all the while still impaling her ass. He moved to sit on the bench as Rios continued to educate her pupil, “Have you really developed a submissive persona yet?”

“I tried being a little bratty at gym last week.” Jordan answered.

“Bratty!?” Rios exclaimed as the man beneath her put his arms under her pits and locked his fingers behind her head, putting the woman in a full nelson, “Oh, Jordan. That only works if you’re acting better than you really are. Brats inspire their Praevalens to put them in their place. If the other students are already intimidated by you, then it has the opposite effect.”

Jordan’s heart sank. Of course… how could she miss that?

“Well, we can talk more about this in, ngh, study hall.” Rios said as the man started to fuck her more earnestly, his balls a blur as they slapped her pussy, “Give some thought tonight over what kind of Oboed- ooh. Oboediens you want to be.”

“Oh-okay!” Jordan nodded resolutely.

“Scuse’ me, sweetie.” A woman tapped the girl on the shoulder. She looked back, eyes darting down and then upwards. First to the woman’s sizable cock poking out from the bottom of her skirt, and second to her green-lit Praevalens collar.

Jordan got out of the way, letting the woman grab Miss Rios’ by the knees and take her unoccupied pussy. The girl lingered for a little while later, watching her teacher getting DP’d. A crowd was gathering around them… and eventually Jordan left Miss Rios to her gangbang.

…  
…  
...

The following day, Jordan used her free period to head to the school library and check out some books on famous Oboediens and their methods. It stung a bit, as she carried her books, to see her co-eds from the Praevalens classes ignore or brush her off. She wondered how she might make herself more enticing to them…

As she made her way to the tables, she saw a familiar face. “Nate!” She said in a stage whisper, loud enough for him to hear but not so loud that the librarian would give her any trouble for it.

He looked up from his own studies, more curious than affectionate, “Oh, hey.”

She sat down next to him, “Are you studying for the Oral exam too?”

“Hm?” Nate blinked, his doe-eyed gaze appearing both innocent and mature, “Not really. Just wanted to check out some books for myself.”

“You’re not worried?” Jordan asked, “It’s… kind of a big deal!”

He shrugged, “I live around here so I walk to class with Samantha and Samuel Connor. I’ve been going down on them every day since school started. Just before the morning bell.”

“Lucky!” She whined. Jordan always thought Nathan had it tough. Since he was attracted to boys and girls, he had to develop the skills for pleasing both… but now, seeing as how he had been practicing with them both the whole semester, Jordan realized he wasn’t in any trouble at all! “I wish I had a partner like that…”

“It’s all about your persona.” He said, “You try too hard to be bratty in gym class. I think it puts off all the boys. That kind of thing only works if they believe they can punish you.”

“Miss Rios said the same thing…” She murmured, “So what do you think I should do?”

Nate hummed, setting his book down and stroking his chin. He looked over at her, “Well… hmmm. It’s gotta be something you can be honest to yourself with. Don’t force it.”

“W-what about a girl next door kinda thing?” Jordan asked.

“Adorkable, more like.” He said, “But if you want to be more like the girl next door, then you’ve got to stop forcing it so much. Just… be casual. Be you.”

She nodded and looked away. She started to think about all the boys she could try to entice with this new strategy… She was partnered up with Ryan once in gym class and he was actually pretty easy to work with. She’d only talked to him that one time though. Samuel was really good at dominating but he didn’t seem interested in her either. Francis actually tried to dominate her at the beginning of the school year but she messed it all up and couldn’t imagine trying it again!

One by one she thought about potential candidates to study with… and then, looking over across the desk, Jordan realized that there was only one boy she really felt comfortable with. A peer and an equal to her.

“Hey… Nate?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think… you and I… could study together?” She rubbed the tips of her toes together beneath the desk.

He blinked, “I… you mean, like, you want to practice the Oral exam on me?”

She furtively nodded her head.

“Jordan, I’m not a Praevalens, I can’t dominate you like that.” Nate sighed.

She leaned over the table, palms flat on its surface, “So? You’re the only guy I can trust! Please, I have to ace this test.”

“Look.” He said, pointing at his collar and the amber light, “We’re not even fully compatible.”

“But we’re not red, either.” She said, blinking at him as her cheeks began to flush. He sat in his seat in silence and Jordan began to think back to Miss Rios… about how amazing she was- not only as a teacher, but as a Praevalens, and now even as an Oboediens. She could do both, and because of that- it made her better at both! “I-I’ll… dominate you into doing it!”

After spending so much of his time avoiding her gaze, Nate’s brought his eyes back to her own. She was serious about this…

“I’ll… pin you down and suck you off and there’s nothing you can do about it!” Jordan said, her cheeks now a bright red.

He laughed, “Y-you’re totally missing the point of the exam.”

She stood up and pointed to the corner of the room, a nice alcove where blankets and pillows were laid out over some cushions on the floor, “Y-you and me, right now!”

Nate looked up to the ceiling and sighed, “...Just this once, okay? -and then you gotta actually ask a real Praevalens next time.”

She giddily danced in place, wiggling her butt and shaking her fists.

He stood up and crossed his arms, “Well? ‘Dominate’ me.”

Jordan pouted… and then seized his wrist and marched over to the corner, practically throwing him onto his butt into the soft nest of blankets. He had actually never been in this position before- Nate knew what it was like to suck dick, but not to get his own sucked.

She got down onto her knees, hands on her thighs, and looked straight at his groin. He wasn’t yet hard, though she could clearly see a bit of a bulge through his navy blue bloomers.

“W-would you like to see my breasts?” She asked, turning her gaze up to him.

“Sure...”

She pulled aside her wimple, reaching beneath it and unhooking the clasps to her overalls crop top. Jordan pulled it down just enough to reveal her pert little nipples behind the sheer see-through white top. She swallowed the lump in her throat, “You can touch them if you like…”

He softly laughed. Her whole idea of dominating him was to ask him as politely as possible. It was actually quite charming, in a way… and exceedingly sincere. He reached out, rubbing the silky fabric of her shirt against her sensitive breasts.

Jordan softly winced and clenched upon the dildo buried within her womanhood.

She reached forward, slipping her fingers into his bloomers and pulling them down. The girl bit her lip as she looked down at his length. It wasn’t the first time she had seen it… but it was the first time it had been, well, out and about for her and her alone!

One hand went to cup his balls and his base, as the other daintily plucked the stimulating ring and dragged it up and up until it slid rid off his length. Her opened his palm for it and she gave it back to him. Now there was nothing between her and his cock… she saw him start to stiffen, each heartbeat pumping renewed vigor and desire into his manhood.

A blush came across Nate’s cheeks as he felt her gaze upon him. He wasn’t used to being stared at…

She leaned forward, forcing his hands off of her breasts as she lowered her head. Jordan took him between two fingers while he was still mostly soft and wrapped her lips around his head.

He sighed.

The ring was good… but nothing could compare to a real living breathing person. As advanced as their technology was, it could never duplicate Jordan’s charm. She was… a rookie, of course- but her naivete and her earnestness, the girl’s desire to succeed even in spite of her inexperience- well, it was endearing.

She soon got him hard enough that she could bob her head up and down on him- and even remove her fingers. Jordan slid her hand up his shirt, rubbing his belly.

“Aah.” He softly moaned. An immediate response came from below, “Mm!” as Jordan realized she had just done a good thing! Her mousy exclamation of triumph made him chuckle… but also aroused his desires.

She was so happy to have elicited such a response from him, and that in turn made him feel a little spoiled… Jordan kept repeating the motion that made him moan until she got him fully erect- then she tried to experiment, licking him inside her mouth, exploring his cock and all the ways to pleasure it until she found something that would make him moan even louder.

Her tongue started rolling across his tip, almost like she wanted to wedge it into his tiny slit. Nate moaned louder, his head falling limply backwards, “Uaagh.”

“Mmmm!” she hummed, her lips vibrating over his head. She drew away to kiss and peck at his sensitive head, until Jordan muttered, “Nate… I never told you this before but… I think you have a really nice, um, penis.”

“Unh!” He winced and looked back down at her as she cradled it, “W-what’s that got to do with anything?” After all, a male Oboediens rarely made use of their cocks. They were meant to serve, and most served amply with their mouth or butt alone.

“I-it’s just really nice.” Jordan said, panting between sucks and kisses, “I like it is all.”

“Hngh.” He grit his teeth. Somehow, he knew she was being totally sincere. Jordan couldn’t lie to save her life. She really did like his cock! That’s… that’s kind of special, wasn’t it!? Nate realized she was the first person to really appreciate it, “J-Jordan…”

“Mm?”

“Keep going…”

Continue she did, with more enthusiasm and earnestness. The girl didn’t have any real experience… but she made up for it with passion and drive. She put aside all self-doubt and social anxiety, confessing such strange and irrelevant things to him. It was totally backwards for an Oboediens to be on the receiving end of oral sex like this but… well, it just felt so natural coming from her.

There was a saying about the collars. “It knows better than I do.” people would claim. It had to be worn around the neck because a device in the back could interface directly with the wearer’s nervous system. In a totally non-invasive and borderline magical way, the collar was able to read one’s brain waves, monitor endorphins and hormones, and using a myriad of metrics- they understood every facet of an individual’s sexuality. Even those subconscious desires and kinks that lay hidden even from the waking mind.

Upon close contact with another individual, two collars would compare their data wirelessly. Utilizing at least nine million different data points, they could calculate compatibility between two or more people. The sync-lights started at red- for total incompatibility, and then went all the way to a bright green for near total synchronicity. Everything in between was a shade of amber.

Jordan and Nate, only moments ago, had been somewhere in the middle. Yet now? Their collars lit up like gleaming emeralds. Perfect harmony.

“Y-you can cum on my face… if you want to.” She said in a mouse’s murmur. With such a mild and timid suggestion, disguised as a concession to her dominant lover, Jordan in fact meant that was precisely what ‘she’ wanted to happen… and Nate understood perfectly.

If she wanted his cum… well then, he was just going to have to give it to her! -and in order to do that, Nate was going to have to escalate the situation! He was going to take matters into his own hands!

He got up off of the pillows and stood upright, grabbing Jordan’s head in both hands as she knelt before him. Biting his lip, Nate looked down upon the girl… and forced her down his cock, until her nose squashed against his groin.

Jordan’s eyes widened in gleeful surprise and her womanhood tightened just a tiny bit more on the dildo stuck inside her. She planted her palms on his hips as he started to thrust them into her face, a counter-motion to his hands pressing upon her from behind.

She didn’t stop to think why, or how, Nate suddenly became so dominant. She was just happy to let him fuck her like this, to smell his sweat, and to feel his balls against her chin- to have his whole length passing between her lips. Once so smooth and unthreatening, Nate’s cock was now throbbing with thick veins and replete with his mounting passions.

“Mmmh, mmh, mmh, mmh!” Jordan was moaning over his length, and dripping all over the floor beneath her skirt.

Nate grit his teeth, wincing from the exertion as he used her like a toy- as he fucked her for his own gratification. She wanted him to cum on her face… The ‘cum facial’ meant different things to different people. For some, it was a deliberate act of humiliation and objectification. Arousing to some, repulsive to others. Yet he knew (and their sync-lights confirmed this agreement) that Jordan felt it was a more wholesome gesture.

It was evidence of two very important facts. One, it was proof that she could sufficiently inspire and arouse from him a mighty explosion of lust and passion- his immaterial pleasure given material form, wet, hot and heavy. Two, it was proof that she accepted him, wholly and completely, by presenting herself to graciously receive such a dramatic display of affection.

He had a gift to give her… and she wouldn’t spurn it.

Nate pulled her off of his cock with a moan and began furiously stroking himself. His hand was a blur. Jordan leaned back, stretching her tongue out and staring up at him with wanton eyes. It was a gaze of utmost sincerity and honest desire.

Unlike some of his peers, Nate never had to stand and present himself to the class. No matter how tough Pierce and Rios were on him, not once did he ever cum in class. In fact… he couldn’t remember the last time he had an orgasm. Ever.

“Unnnghhh!” Nate winced, closing one eye as he began to feel every feeling in his whole body coalescing to a single point. It welled up to his tip… and then exploded.

“Aaaahh!” He moaned as he began to pour out hot cum upon the girl’s face. It was... incredibly intense! The impact brushed her hair aside and struck with such violence that it splashed back onto his thighs.

She stuck her tongue out as he shot spurt after spurt over her features, moaning, “Yyyeah! Nnnnn~ate.”

He was still going- his cum thick and steaming as it piled upon her pale cheeks and forehead. She closed one eye as a runny stream struck her brow and ran down the side of her nose. He decorated her nose down to her lips, hitting the back of her mouth and filling the valley of her tongue.

The boy wrapped his fingers in a fistful of her hair and continued to beat himself off, uncontrollably gasping. Jordan, for her part, was happily moaning and cooing, “Yeah! Aah~ Give it to me~”

He lost track of all time and space, losing himself in the moment. Jordan basked in his deluge, letting her head sway back and forth, turning each side of her face to better catch all of his spunk… over all of her.

Until, finally, he was utterly spent. Exhausted of his manly essence. His balled fist turned to a gentle palm, and no more did he clutch at her hair in ecstasy… but patted it affectionately.

“Good-” they both said simultaneously, “-Girl/Boy”

He blushed, suddenly feeling so very submissive again…

Jordan giggled too… and would have had red cheeks as well if they were not so thoroughly coated in dripping white spunk.

“Hmmmmm… So!” She beamed a wide smile beneath the deluge, shrugging her shoulders, “H-how’d I do?”

“Great.” He sighed, still holding his dripping cock, “You did great.”

“Thanks!” Jordan chirped, looking him over with her one opened eye, “You really, um, came a lot, huh?”

He looked away, a touch embarrassed, “It’s just been awhile for me… that’s all!”

She balled her hands into tiny fits and pumped them in front of her chest in triumph. The exertion sent a bit of his cum flinging off her face, “You did really good playing the part of a Praevalens!”

“Y-yeah...” He grabbed a handful of tissues from one of his pockets and offered them to her first before taking care of his own cum-soaked cock, “W-what kinda girl next door was that?”

“Huh?” She shrugged and furtively smiled, “Well… I was just doing what you said to do. I was being myself.”

He bashfully looked away as she stood upright. For whatever reason… she had made him act so dominant! He wasn’t used to being in that position. At the time it felt so natural- but now he was kind of embarrassed to think about it.

“I, uh, I gotta go!” He said, pulling up his bloomers and scratching his brow, “I’ll… see you in class!”

He hurriedly gathered his books and departed the library, leaving Jordan by herself. She scratched her cheek… and bit her lip.

Nate was really… forceful back there, wasn’t he? Jordan rubbed her knees together. She hadn’t thought of him as anything more than a fellow classmate, another submissive like herself. Maybe even a rival.

But now… well, her heart went a little aflutter when she thought about how he held her hair- or how he covered her face… or, or, or, moments before that, when he took her head and fucked her face!

She bit her thumb and wrapped her arm around her waist in pensive thought. Nathan was kind of… really sexy back there… and his advice seemed to really work out.

‘Just be you.’ he said…


End file.
